


Dawn

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Blind_Go Chat Drabbles [8]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunrises are pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, again, is the title- "Dawn." _Very_ minor Hikaru/Akira.

"Remind me why I'm getting up at the crack of dawn?" Hikaru yawned.

"Because we have to take an early train to get to the hotel by the time we're supposed to," Akira reminded him. "Come on, Shindou, we've discussed this."

"Doesn't make me want to go back to bed any less."

A sigh in the darkness. "Just get dressed, Shindou."

Less than twenty minutes later, they were headed out to the train station. Hikaru yawned again and looked at the sun, which was starting to rise.

"It's kind of pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Akira said softly, but he wasn't looking at the sunrise.


End file.
